The Widow
by Doc Reid
Summary: A woman with an interesting past arrives in Dodge and Doc falls in love with her. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Gunsmoke: The Widow**

Part One

Annie Smith held her handkerchief over her mouth which also stopped what ever tears fell. No one could see her face due to the black veil that hung down from her black bonnet which matched her black mourning dress - complete with jet beads and black sequins. Very fitting for a funeral. The mourners around her shook their heads in disbelief, for this now widowed woman, was only married for two months and had only moved to the city three months prior.

Reverend Douglas stood next to Annie as the men in the grave pit settled the casket of her late husband, Herman. He was a good man and was well respected throughout Wichita for his business sense and willingness to help others. The whole town was delighted the day he announced that he was taking Annie for his bride. But now, with Annie, they mourned their lost of him.

"What will you do now, Annie?" Reverend Douglas asked quietly.

Annie wasn't quick to answer. She waited for the right moment to pass before she spoke. "I think I will travel west. Maybe to California." She still had a lot of life ahead of her only being in her early 40s.

Reverend Douglas nodded. "Well, you certainly won't have to worry about finances. Your husband left you quite an inheritance...with no kin and all."

Annie nodded slowly. "I'll be sure to send some to the church..." Under the handkerchief a sinister smile had formed.

Soon for Annie, Wichita would be trail dust with the sights of the prosperous town of San Francisco. Surely there was an eligible man or two there for her to chose from or perhaps, even somewhere in between.

The stagecoach rumbled into Dodge filling the warm summer air with the dust from Main Street. Festus had just stepped out from the jail house with a coffee cup in hand and noticed that Doc was approaching the stage. He watched the older man, rather than pester him first thing in the morning. Doc was obviously waiting for something.

"Mornin' Howard." Doc looked up to the stagecoach driver.

"Mornin' Doc. David Miller asked me to bring this to you." Howard reached up behind himself and clutched a box to handed it down to Doc.

"Fine...Just fine. David asked me to look out for it." Doc reach up with both hands for the box and carefully took it from Howard.

Annie remained seated within the stagecoach. Her interest peeked when she heard Howard talking to the doctor. Without making too much a fuss, she peaked out the window and looked at Doc. He looked quite distinguished and about the right age. Perhaps he was the next one for her.

"Driver? I think I would like to stay here for a few days." Annie shouted. "I need my bags."

"Sure thing Mrs Smith." Howard scrambled down off the top of the coach and retrieved Annie's luggage. There were two bags. Annie then stepped to the door and moaned. Doc heard her as he had not left the platform yet. "Anything I can do?" He turned to her and asked with concern.

Annie milked her performance for all it was worth. "I think it must be the heat and the ride in that darn stagecoach. I'll be fine after I rest." Doc helped her off the stage. "Where are you staying?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm new here. Where do you suggest?" Annie worked her magic.

Doc wiped his moustache and picked up the larger bag having tucked the box he was waiting for under his arm. "For rest, I recommend the Dodge House. Howie likely has a few rooms available. Here, I'll walk you over there." Doc waited for Annie to pick up the smaller piece of luggage and to join him. Annie collected herself and followed the older man across the street to the Dodge House.

Festus sipped on his coffee and continued to watch with mild interest. Festus hadn't seen this woman before and he wondered if she was a friend of Doc's. His eye brows rose in thought and reminded himself to ask Doc later who the mystery woman was. With a tick of his head, Festus went back into the jail house.

Matt was busy at this desk filling out report forms from Judge Brooker. The clinking of Festus' spurs didn't even faze him. It was the pacing back and forth while he looked out the window that caught Matt's attention. "Festus? What on earth are you watching for!"

Festus spun on his heels. "Just wondering who the purdy lady is that went with Doc to the Dodge House..."

Matt thought a moment. "Huh?"

"Ole Doc got a parcel off the stage and this here lady got off and they went to the Dodge House..." Festus said as he continued to look out the window hoping to catch a glimpse of Doc crossing the street heading back to his place.

By now Matt had joined Festus at the window. "Have you seen this woman before?" He inquired.

Festus just shook his head no and continued his vigilance. He now had Matt even wondering what the town doctor was up too. Heaven forbid he'd bring a relative to Dodge and not tell anyone. Matt and Festus only exchanged a strange look and then turned their attention back out the window.

After a few moments Matt spoke. "This is ridiculous! Doc can do whatever he wants...he's a grown man." He returned to his desk, but now even he wondered who Doc was with. Obviously it was a slow day. "Festus. I need you to take these to the freight office and this over to the telegraph office."

"Sure thing Matthew." Festus said as he took the papers from his boss.

"And Festus." Matt called after him as he was leaving the office.

"Matthew?" Festus stopped in mid step.

"Leave Doc alone. I'm sure he will tell us who she is when he's good and ready." Matt smirked at his deputy who wore a shy smile on his face. With a wink of his eye, Festus left to do his chores.

Doc watched as Annie set her bag down. She was quite attractive and he couldn't help but wonder why she was travelling alone. He quickly switched his attention to Howie, the hotel clerk, as she looked up at him as he set his own parcel on the counter. "Howie. Mrs. Smith..." he looked for conformation from Annie that he had her name correct and when she nodded he continued, "here needs a room. She had a rough ride on the stage coach coming in to Dodge." Doc told the clerk.

"Certainly. I have three rooms available. One looks onto the street the other two are at the back. Which would you like Mrs. Smith?"

Her right hand rose to her mouth in decision. "I'll take the one that looks on to the street. I just need to rest, so says the kind doctor, here." She smiled at Howie and then at Doc.

Doc wiped his moustache and set the bag down he held. "Doctor Adams. But everyone calls me Doc." He smiled. "Howie will take care of your things."

"Thank you doct...Doc." She said with a slight smile on her lips. "I appreciate your caring."

Doc ticked his head. "That's my job. Now you just go up to your room and lay down for an hour or so. I'll stop in and check on you a bit later." With that Doc tipped his hat and left Annie with Howie to settle finances.

Doc took his parcel and left the hotel only to run in to Festus who was starting his rounds. "Wall howdy Doc...ya gots a package, I see." Festus probed while looking at the parcel in Doc's hands.

Doc looked down at the brown paper wrapped box. "Yes. Yes I do. No get out of my way!" He barked waving his hand to get Festus to step aside.

"You sure can be a grumphead when ya wants ta be..." Festus taunted him under his breath. "Just tryin' ta make conversation...that's all..."

Doc heard him and turned on his heels. "Well if you had the likes of you to put up with, you'd be a "grumphead" too!" He retorted with a huff.

Festus stood stunned at such a cunning come back. He was left speechless and his mouth hung open. Then he shut it. "You just like to get my goat, don't ya!"

Doc smiled to himself and was pleased as punch with his rebuttal. With a scratch of his ear he turned toward his office, but somehow he felt that Festus was still looking at him in question. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned toward the deputy and his blue eyes narrowed. "Let me guess..." his voice was trying to restrain the bellow he wanted to emit, "you are wondering who the lady is that I walked over to the Dodge House with..." He wagged his index finger at Festus.

Festus only nodded while playing with the pockets on his vest all the while looking sheepish.

"Her name is _Mrs_ Annie Smith and other than that I _don't know_ who she is! She was on the stage coach and wasn't feeling well. Now, I suppose that pea brain of yours has some other thoughts running through it. Like she _might_ be a friend of mine...or a long lost relative! Well you can forget that! She is merely a lady who needs my professional "doctoring" help." Doc knew that he was getting flustered and with a wiped of his moustache he turned leaving Festus to his own thoughts.

Festus shook off Doc's comment and muttered to himself as he left for the Long Brach. "Old scutter..."

Doc reached the confines of his office and placed the parcel on his desk. He then removed his hat and coat turning his attention back to the package he had just received. Slowly he sat and carefully untied the string and then took off the brown paper wrap. Even the box within was tied with string. Doc chuckled. "David...you rat!"

Once Doc managed to get through to the contents has carefully picked up card enclosed. "Happy birthday Galen. Best wishes from David and Susan." Tucked under the card was a smart looking brass mantle clock with an engraved face. Doc's silver moustache curved upwards as he stood and lifted the clock to the top of his desk. It certainly was weighty for its size. He placed the card next to it. Although his birthday was a month ago, he chuckled that his friends were never ones to remember such things on time. He was very pleased with the clock just the same as it some how added a little extra glow to his office.

After ploughing through the stack of mail that awaited him on his desk, Doc instinctively reached for his pocket watch to check the time. But he caught himself and slowly tucked the watch away and looked to his new mantle clock. It was shortly after 3 pm.

He ran his fingers over his right ear and decided that he should check in on Mrs Smith like he had promised. Slowly he pushed himself up from his desk and walked to the coat and hat rack retrieving the only two items that hung there - his coat and his hat.

Doc left the office placing his hat on his head and pulling his coat on and slowly closing the door behind himself as he began to sauntered down the stairs. Strangely his mind wandered back Festus' curiosity. Was it the parcel or was it Mrs Smith? Never the less he committed himself into checking in on her and that is exactly what he was going to do. Then he stopped part way down the stairs. He finished adjusting his coat collar and realized he'd forgotten his medical bag back up in the office. He shook his head scolding himself as he turned back up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Annie was busying herself with unpacking her bags and getting used to the room. She stopped every now and again wondering what being married to a doctor would be like. A sly smile would then crease her lips and then she'd continue with what she was doing. After all, doctors must be rich she concluded. She continued with her room.

Doc finally reached the board walk and headed toward the Dodge House when Annie spotted him out of her window. Again that sly smile as perched on her lips as she held the curtain away from the window just enough to see the street. Soon the doctor disappeared from her view so she quickly lay down on the bed to make it like she had been resting. Doctor's orders.

Doc entered the Dodge House and passed Howie with a nod. Howie remembered that the doctor told Mrs Smith that he'd check in on her later. Howie returned to his newspaper as Doc made his way up the stairs to Annie's room.

Once outside the door Doc lightly rapped the door with his knuckles and listened for movement from within the room. Just as he was about to knock again he heard Annie stir and approached the door. "Yes?" Came her voice.

"It's Doctor Adams." Doc slowly swiped his right hand across his moustache waiting for her to opened the door.

Annie played her game with skilled precision and waited for the right second to open the door. "Oh, hello. Please come in, Doc." She smiled and granted him entrance to her room.

Doc entered and removed his hat. He noticed the bed had been slept in, which in his mind was a good thing. He turned on his heels. "How are you feeling now?" His light blue eyes sparkled with charm.

Annie walked away from the door and looked out the window. "I'm just fine, thank you. I think I just needed to rest after that dreadful stage coach ride." She smiled.

Doc set his medical bag down on the chair just inside the door and placed his hat on top of it. He hadn't moved any further into the room. He scratched his eye brow trying to think of a way to asked the question he needed an answer to.

"Doc...you look puzzled." Annie said.

"I am. May I ask why you are travelling alone in this part of the country?" His eyes lifted to hers.

Annie sighed. "My husband died a few weeks ago. I guess I'm just running away from everything."

Doc nodded. He understood and deep down wished that he could run away at times too. "I understand. How long were you married?" Doc figured that she was in her 40s so she must have been married maybe 15 to 20 years, if not more.

Annie smiled gently at Doc. "Two months. Then there was the accident." She tightened her lips to hold back a fake weeping sound.

Doc moved toward her and placed his hands gently on her arms guiding her to the chair by the window. "There. There. Everything will be just fine. These things take time to get over." He was actually quite taken back at the length - or shortness, as the case may be, of the marriage. What a tragic tale and not even knowing anything about her, his heart ached for her loss.

Annie looked out the window and down onto the street. She decided that she was going to get on with her next plan. "Doc?"

"Yes?" He stood next to her.

"Where's a good place to eat in Dodge?" She asked while still looking out the window.

Doc rubbed his right hand over the back of his neck. That wasn't quite the question he anticipated. "Well there is Delmonico's just down the street. I go there all the time. And if you are looking for a good cup of coffee or a decent drink, then I would recommend the Long Branch, across the way."

Annie nodded. "Perhaps I will look into Delmonico's for supper..." She set her bait.

Doc felt badly that this poor soul had lost her husband and now was going to dine alone. "If you would like, I could join you..." He was even surprised by his own willingness.

"Oh, that would be just wonderful...Doc. Could you?" Annie stood up from the chair and faced him.

He nodded. "Certainly. I'll come back around six, then." A slight smile curled under his silver moustache.

Annie smiled back. "I look forward to it. See you then. And thank you again for looking in on me. It was very kind of you." She followed him to the door as he picked up his hat and bag. "Do I owe you anything?" Doc shook his head no and left the room.

After he rounded the corner to the stairs she closed it gently behind him. She pressed her back against the door and smiled broadly at her cunning deception. Perhaps she has a new suitor.

Doc stopped in at the Long Branch on his way back to his office. Kitty normally had the daily newspaper which he enjoyed reading over a coffee or beer.

Kitty was finishing up with her books and finalizing a shipment with Sam when she noticed the physician entre and approach the long bar. "Afternoon, Doc." Kitty smiled. Something seemed a little different about him. He seemed lighter on the feet, not to mention the slight smile on his face. "Everything all right?" Kitty continued.

Doc nodded. "Yes. Why? Have I missed something?"

Kitty shook her head no but remained slightly bemused by Doc's persona. "What can I get you?"

Doc stood at the bar and looked for the newspaper. "Paper come in today?"

Sam reached for it from under the bar. "Here ya go Doc." Even Sam noticed something slightly different. He looked at Kitty and shrugged. Doc was preoccupied with the paper to notice. "Oh," he said while reading an article, "Can I get a coffee also?" He then looked up at both Kitty and Sam looking at him oddly. "Perhaps I should be asking you two if everything is all right!"

Kitty smiled. "You...well. You look more chipper today." She cringed internally, wondering how Doc would take that - almost wishing she could reverse what just came out of her mouth.

Doc chuckled. "I must be thinking of the gift that I got for my birthday. For heavens sake, it's a month late! I don't think that David and Susan Miller will ever get it correct!" He mused over his coffee and the paper.

Kitty's eyebrows rose up and she again looked at Sam who shrugged. Whatever it was, it had to be a doozey! "What did they give you, Doc?" Kitty's voice, hinting with humour, interrupted his reading.

Doc looked up at Kitty and Sam who were now perched waiting to hear. Doc straightened his back as he all of a sudden felt he was on trial. "A mantle clock. Why?"

Kitty slowly stepped away as did Sam. "Just wondered. You sure seem happy with it..."

Doc looked around the room wondering if he was the only one witnessing how the two people behind the bar were acting. "Are you sure you are both feeling all right!"

_**to be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon drifted away and before Doc knew it, the time was ten minutes to six pm. After finishing his thank you letter to David and Susan, for their birthday gift, he removed his glasses and slid then onto the metal case he carried in his vest pocket. He carefully folded the letter and put it in an envelope and rechecked the address. A slight smile spread across his face as his eyes looked up to the clock. Again a reminder that he had to leave.

He headed to the door and retrieved his coat and hat, and then stepped out of this office and headed down the stairs where he met Festus, who was on his way to the Long Branch.

"Howdy Doc. Comin' fer a beer at the Long Branch?"

Doc shook his head no. "I'm going to have supper. And no. You can't come along. I'm joining someone..." His eyes looked deep into Festus'. He knew the deputy would join him in a heartbeat. He also knew by saying that he couldn't join him would cause Festus to question who he was dinning with.

"Oh..." Festus said without missing a beat and slight disappointment in his voice. "Wall...ifin after you eat, I'll be at the Long Branch. Matthew gave me the night off. Things being so quite and all..." Festus' eyes searched the his old friend for any hint of what he was up to, or who he was joining for supper.

Doc swiped his right hand across his moustache and nodded. "Perhaps we'll end up at the Long Branch after our meal."

Festus' eyebrows popped up. "Okay...that would be real nice and all..." He still didn't know who Doc was meeting for supper but if "they" came over for a drink afterward, then he'd find out.

Doc nodded as if it might be something to do and then headed across the street to the Dodge House. Festus turned and continued his journey to the Long Branch, humming all the way as he normally did as he walked the streets of Dodge.

Festus entered the Long Branch with his usual flare and stepped up to the bar. "Evening Festus." Sam said as he was pouring a drink for another customer who stood further down the bar. "What can I get you?"

Festus pointed at the beer he just handed off, "One of them would be dandy!" he said wetting his lips with anticipation. After all it was a warm day and bound to be a warm evening as well.

Sam nodded while pouring the amber liquid into the glass he just finished drying. Once he was finished he set it on the bar for Festus to enjoy.

"Sam?" Festus looked up from the beer to the barkeep's eyes.

"What is it Festus?" Sam asked with mild concern.

"Have you noticed anything different about ole Doc lately? I mean, him acting sorta strange?" Festus peered deep in to Sam's dark brown eyes for an answer.

"Funny you should ask that. Miss Kitty and I were wondering the same thing earlier today..." Sam retorted.

Kitty heard her name and moved over toward Sam. "Did I just hear my name?"

Festus nodded. "I jist asked Sam, here, whether or not he found ole Doc to be actin' strange today." Festus was quite animated with his hands. "And he said ya did. What do you suppose that ole scamp is up to?" Festus' right eye squinted.

Kitty mused. "Well, it seems he just got a belated birthday gift from his friends, that he is quite taken with."

Festus remembered that Doc had a parcel given to him. "Did he say what it was?"

Kitty poured a beer for her and one for Sam. She held a slight smile on her lips. "A clock."

Festus shook his head in wonder as he sipped on his beer. "Must be some clock to be so puffed up like he is." Festus took another drink from his glass. "And another thing, " Festus continued, "He said he was going to have supper with someone and then left for the Dodge House!"

Once again Kitty and Sam exchanged strange looks. Kitty looked back to Festus. "Any idea who?"

"No Miss Kitty not at all." Festus looked somewhat discouraged. "But I jist remembered that a lady came in on today's stage and she told ole Doc she wasn't feeling too good, so he told me that he was going to see her." He jabbed his right index finger on to the bar to make his point.

Kitty sighed. "Well, Doc is a doctor after all. Did he tell you anything else about her?"

Festus thought a second. "I think Doc said her name was Mrs Annie Smith..."

Kitty smiled. "I think its best we just mind our own business. If Doc wants to share something with us, he will in good time."


	3. Chapter 3

Doc sauntered down the dimly lit hall and stopped in front of Annie Smith's hotel room door. He drew a deep breath before knocking gently with his knuckle. He heard Annie moving around inside and for some reason he felt a little awkward standing in the hall waiting for her to open the door.

"Who is it?" Her voice chirped from within.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache. A nervous habit he had. "It's Doc. I thought we were having dinner..." He stopped himself as she opened the door. She had changed into an different dress - it was a beautiful shade of amber coloured silk with black lace trim. Her smile cloaked her preoccupied thoughts well.

Doc's smile back was more sincere. "You look very lovely in that colour." He declared and winked and ticked his head with approval.

"Why thank you Doc. I didn't want to wear the same dress to supper that I spent God knows how long in on that dreadful stage coach." She picked up her handbag and pulled the door closed behind her as she joined Doc in the hallway. "Now where is this eatery?"

Doc motioned with an out stretched arm for her to head down the hall to the stairs with him. "I think you'll find Delmonico's fare quite delicious. I particularly like the roast beef. But, you can get just about anything, that is if in season."

The two walked down the stairs and past Howie who was busy with another guest that had just arrived in the early evening. But he did take notice of Doc and Mrs Smith leaving the hotel.

Howie was not the only one to notice of Doc with the beautiful woman. Newly just stepped out of his shop and saw the two across the street. He wasn't aware of Festus' earlier encounter, so he too wondered who the lady was. He shrugged it off without further thought. His mind was on a cool beer at the Long Branch. He entered and stood next to Festus.

"Good afternoon, Newly!" Kitty smiled. "What can I get you?"

Newly always seemed slightly bashful toward Kitty. "A beer will be just fine." And he placed his five cents on the bar. Sam poured the beer for Newly and picked up the coin while slowly looking to Festus to see if he was going to pay for his beer.

Festus caught Sam's look and shifted his eyes to Newly who was now enjoying his beer. Festus sighed and pulled a nickle from his vest pocket and placed it in front of Sam with a distinctive click.

Newly took one more sip before he asked the question that had the three people at the bar humming. "By the way, who is Doc with?"

Festus' eyebrows shot upwards. "Why do you ask, Newly?"

Newly finished swallowing the gulp of beer in his mouth. "Not really askin'. Just saw him going into Delmonico's with a lady. That's all."

Kitty moved closer to Newly. "Festus saw her get off the stage this morning. She told Doc she wasn't feeling well. According to what Doc told Festus, her name is Mrs Annie Smith. That is all we know."

Newly seemed okay with the update. He hid his smile for Doc behind his beer glass. "They looked pretty happy together." Spoke quietly enough for Kitty, Festus and sam to hear. They all exchanged looks.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc stood aside and allowed Annie to step through the door into Delmonico's. He quickly followed and sidestepped her before she reached the table in the back corner. Always the gentleman, Doc pulled the chair out and waited for Annie to be seated before he took his chair on the opposite side of the table.

"This is very quaint Doc. What else does Dodge have to offer?" She said looking around the room.

Doc shrugged. "I guess just about anything one would need. And what you can't get, can be brought in by train. Dodge is a very busy town." He noted with pride. "There are a lot of good people here too. In fact, if you are up to it, I'd like you to meet a few of my friends at the Long Branch after we eat."

Annie smiled and nodded. "I should get to know some folks if I'm planning on staying around. That would be very nice, Doc."

Their small talk was interrupted by Jim, who patiently waited to hand them menus. With his usual flat toned voice he addressed the night's menu. "Tonight's special...like every night, is roast beef..." Jim turned ready to leave when Doc barked at him. "Can we at least get a coffee!" Jim nodded and headed off to retrieve the coffee pot and return. As Jim poured the coffee into the cups on the table, Annie spoke up. "Doc recommends the roast beef dinner. That's what I'll have."

"Make that two dinners, Jim. And thank you for the coffee." Doc nodded in approval.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour passed like lightening and Doc and Annie finished their meal. "Doc. You sure were right about that roast beer dinner. That is simply the beef I have had in a long, long time. I'm stuffed!"

Doc smiled. "I know just the thing for an over stuffed tummy. A nice relaxing drink over at the Long Branch." He stood and waved some money at Jim who was quick to retrieve it. "I think that should cover the meal." Doc watched Jim count it who then nodded and went off to deal with an over boiling pot at the back.

Doc stood behind Annie's chair and pulled it out for her. "Hope you're feeling better than you were this afternoon."

"I certainly am. Thank you for caring and thank you for dinner." Annie flashed her eyelashes at Doc. Again that sly smile spread across her lips when he turned his back.

Doc and Annie left Delmonico's and headed toward the Long Branch. The summer night was calm and cool. A relief from the warm day. Even the streets were quiet for a change. They slowly made their way over to the Long Branch.

The saloon's warm glow and jovial sound drifted out into the stillness of the night. "After you." Doc opened the swing doors into the room where many of the town regulars stopped for a drink or two before they called it a night. Doc spotted Festus, Newly and Kitty all at their usual table and ushered Annie toward it.

Festus spotted their approach from the corner of his eye and stood, nudging Newly to do the same as Annie approached the table with Doc at her side. Doc's facial expression was relaxed and he seemed to almost glow. "Hello everyone. I would like you to welcome Mrs Annie Smith to Dodge."

Kitty reached for her hand and welcomed her as she took the chair that Doc pulled out for her. "This is Miss Kitty Russell. She is the owner of the Long Branch." Annie nodded in approval as she looked around.

Next Newly shook her hand gently. "This is Newly O'Brien. He's the gunsmith and part time deputy here..." Annie smiled and nodded.

"And this is Festus Haggen." Doc mused slightly over Festus' job. "He _is_ the deputy marshal." Festus reached out for her hand and their eyes met. He sensed something he didn't like. And she saw the look in his eyes. Festus made no comment and pulled his hand back. "Mrs Smith." was all he could say. She continued to look at the deputy when her thoughts were interrupted by Doc's voice. "What would you like to drink, Annie?"

Annie pulled her eyes off of Festus who was now trying to figure out what the feeling was that rushed over him the moment he touched Annie Smith's hand. He didn't like it at all. Somewhere deep down he felt a sense of doom. He didn't understand. He just felt ill about it.

Annie asked for a glass of red wine.

After a few moments, Festus stood up. "I just forgot that I need to do something back at the livery." He tipped his hat and with all he could muster wished Annie a nice time in Dodge and left the saloon. Even his complexion had gone white.

Doc looked at Kitty and they both shrugged. Annie's eyes narrowed and followed the lawman out of the room. No one noticed the look on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus walked quickly away form the Long Branch - the more distance he put between him and that Annie Smith was probably still wasn't enough.

Matt was heading toward his favourite saloon when he spotted Festus scurry into the stable. He thought it rather odd as the time was only past nine o'clock. He shook the sight off and continued to the Long Branch where he met up with Kitty, Doc, Newly and Annie Smith.

Matt entered the saloon and as usual, took a quick inventory of who was in the establishment then headed to the table where his friends sat. "Evening everyone." His eyes went around the table and stopped on Annie.

Doc stood when he noticed. "Matt. This is Mrs Annie Smith. She just might be the newest citizen of Dodge for you to look out for." Doc smiled and then sat again.

Matt tipped his hat and smiled. "Planning on staying awhile, Mrs Smith?" he asked in a welcoming tone.

Kitty smiled at Matt and his congenial tone toward Annie. "Will you join us for a drink...Marshal?" Her left eyebrow rose in question.

Matt knew he was busted and sat down next to Kitty. "Sure. I'll have a beer please." He looked slightly humbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Louie sat on his cot at the back of the stable and watched Festus entre the door shaking his head. "You look awfully puzzled Festus." His voice was slow and controlled.

Festus plopped himself down on his own cot. "Puzzle ain't what I would call it." Festus looked at his boots with ire in his voice.

Louie studied Festus for a moment before he spoke. "Puzzles can be the end of some folks. Especially the kind that mankind seems to make for themselves every day."

Festus looked up into Louie's eyes. As bloodshot as they were; what was behind them in his mind and life experience was worth a heap of gold. "Louie? Did ya ever have a feeling about someone, that when you met them fer the first time, somethin' didn't seem right. Like they were not tellin' the truth or something?"

Louie pondered Festus' question for a moment. "First impressions and gut feelings can be a powerful thing, Festus. You should follow them..."

Festus straightened his back. "Gut feelings!"

Louie nodded. "The first time you met someone, you can feel if they are good or bad, if you know how to look."

Festus stood up and almost stormed off as if what Louie was telling him was hogwash.

"You know how to look Festus. You have done it before..." Louie stopped himself and watched Festus turn around. "Who is it that you are feeling this way about?"

Festus sat down again. "It's that Annie Smith. She came in on the morning stage and, well...Doc's been kinda lookin' after her and showing her around Dodge. But, Louie," Festus's eye became cold as he looked his friend in the eyes, "There is somethin' about that Annie Smith that I don't like at all. She sent a cold chill through my body like a wind in January."

Louie shook his head. "That ain't good Festus. Ain't good at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Gilbert Clarke sat in front of his lawyer, William Drake. His mouth hung open in a mixture of shock and horror. "You're telling me that my brother signed everything he owned over to her?"

"That's what the document says." Drake said with a slight hint of misfortune in his voice.

Gilbert sat with his chin in his hand and thought for a moment. "I was in California when he died. How did he actually died? The papers all say it was an accident." His eyes narrowed at Drake.

William Drake didn't answer immediately. He wondered where Clarke was going with this inquiry. "Does it make a difference?"

Clarke stood up abruptly. "You tell me. How did he die of this "accident"?"

Drake pulled the doctor's report from his file and opened it. "The doctor who examined your brother at the scene said that your brother tripped on his shoelaces on the staircase. He died of a broken neck..." Drake sat back in his chair and watched Gilbert Clarke.

"Shoelaces!"

"That's what is says. Right here." Drake pointed to the line on the paper in front of him.

Gilbert turned toward his lawyer. "Richard hated shoes with laces..."

"What are you suggesting, Gilbert?" Drake stood and leaned across his desk.

"I think Annie murdered him. She seemed perfect and played herself into Richard's life." Gilbert continued. "He wrote me just before he was married to her. He said that she was like she had fallen from Heaven because she was everything he was hoping for..." Gilbert began to pace the law office floor. "If you wanted something from some one, wouldn't you pretend to like them?"

"You have a point. But I don't know how I can prove it for you." Drake said cautiously.

Gilbert Clarke turned to his lawyer. "I want you to find out where she has gone. I need to talk with her..." His eyes narrowed as he tried to hide his rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks had gone by since Annie stopped in Dodge. She seemed to be fitting in well with all of Doc's acquaintances. All but one; Festus. So she chose to ignore him when ever possible and if Doc's small circle of friends should be enjoying a drink at the Long Branch she would sit furthest from him.

Festus on the other hand felt sick every time she was near him, so preoccupied his time with whomever sat next to him. Usually Newly or Kitty. Worse for Festus, was he didn't know how to tell Doc about what he thought of Annie not to mention how he felt more and more separated from his best friend and fishing companion.

It was a warm night and all the regulars had gathered at the Long Branch. Doc arrived with Annie on his arm, Kitty and Matt were already enjoying a drink. Newly entered next and with his typical smile took a seat at the table. Festus arrived the last. Almost a half hour after everyone else.

The small group discussed their day events and plans for tomorrow. Festus withdrew from the conversation and played with the beer glass on the table in his hands. No one noticed at first, until Kitty started to watch him. "Anything wrong Festus?" Her eyes twinkled. It was hard to lie to her when she looked that way. "Not really Miss kitty. Just thinkin' that's all..." His voice held no real emotion and Kitty knew full well something was up and he didn't want to talk about it in public.

"Festus. Could you help me in the stock room? I need a hand with some crates." She stood.

Festus nodded. "Sure thang Miss Kitty." He stood and followed. Only Newly noted that they left the table.

Festus entered the stockroom behind Kitty. She fussed for a moment then turned toward Festus. "What is it Festus?"

Festus' eyebrow slowly rose. "I don't reckon I know what you mean, Miss Kitty."

Kitty smiled. "Lately you've been moping around like you lost your family dog."

Festus lowered his head slightly and nodded. "That noticeable, huh?" Kitty could only smile in agreement and then added, "It's Doc isn't it?"

Festus didn't want to say anything so he just shrugged.

"Let me guess then. You're jealous of Annie. She's spending more time with Doc than you. Right?" Kitty probed.

Festus again just shrugged and added. "That's part of it..."

Kitty sat on one of the chairs at the small table and patted the other side of the table for Festus to join her. "What's the real problem?"

The weathered deputy sat and stayed quiet for a moment trying to formulate what the wanted to say. "Miss Kitty?" His eyes met hers. "Go on..." she urged. "Have you ever met someone that you had a strange feelin' about?" Festus really didn't know how to describe that he was feeling when he was near Annie Smith.

Kitty slowly shook her head in understanding. "Most people say that is a gut reaction."

Festus quickly looked up into eyes. "That's exactly what Louie called it too! I kinda figured that is was part Haggen instinct too..."

Kitty sat back in her chair and folded her hands on the table. "Maybe you better start from the top. You've lost me."

Festus slumped back in his chair. "Miss Kitty. When I first met that Annie Smith...I had the strangest feeling all over! It weren't a good one neither. There is something about her that is on this side of evil..." he scrunched up his left eye and peered over at her. Kitty's eyebrows rose up in surprise at what Festus said. "It's true, Miss Kitty. Really!" He replay to the look on her face.

Kitty blinked and tried to grasp what Festus had just said to her. "Oh." Was the only think that she could utter.

"Furthermore, I'm afraid that ole scudder in thare is falling in love with her!" Festus was up and out of the chair. "He can't be, Miss Kitty...he just can't be!"

Kitty sighed. "Well, one thing is for certain Festus. I think you are right about Doc. But Annie. She is really sweet. Maybe you just need to get to know her better." Kitty said while standing and heading to the door.

"Thanks for listing Miss Kitty..." Festus had removed his hat and played with it in his hands. His eyes looked down knowing that he had little support for his theory. "I'll just let myself out the back way here..." he said as he headed to the back door.

Kitty watched the deputy leave. She knew Festus was a man of conviction and always tried to protect his friends even if it meant hurting himself...mainly his heart. She sighed and tried to think back on events of the last few weeks in Dodge since Annie arrived. Was there anything that might prove Festus right?


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty watched Festus close the door behind himself and then collected herself in order to face those who were likely awaiting their return. She drew a deep breath and opened the door in to the saloon and once through she pulled it closed.

Gracefully she walked back to the table and took her seat. "Where's Festus?" Matt asked.

"Oh..." Kitty replied. "He helped with some crates and then said he had something else to do..." Her eyes were locked on to Matt's who thought it slightly strange but decided now was not the time to ask anymore questions.

"Something else to do? More than a free beer!" Doc scoffed while swiping his moustache, "that would be a change!" He chuckled at his own joke followed by Newly.

Kitty scolded them. "You two are incorrigible!"

Kitty was now trying to unravel Festus' mystery lady. "So, Annie. What do you really think of Dodge? Now that you have been here a few weeks." It sounded like safe small talk.

"Kitty. You have a wonderful town here. Everyone is so friendly..." She smiled at Doc who caught her look and winked. "I couldn't imagine living anywhere else right now!" She laughed gayly.

Kitty only smiled. Somehow what Festus had told her caused her to doubt Annie and now she was looking for anything that might prove Festus correct. "Any plans for tomorrow?"

"Doc said that he might take me on a picnic. That would be so lovely!" Annie chirped and again smiled at Doc who smiled back and looked like a school kid who had just fallen in love for the first time. Kitty could tell by just looking at Doc that he was in fact in love...hook, line and sinker - gone. Annie Smith had him.

Kitty was now sadly fighting her own thoughts. Was Festus' intuition on mark or was she now reading into things that she shouldn't be? Just the same the last person on earth she wanted to see hurt over this was Doc, let alone Festus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night wore on and most of the partons of the Long Branch had left. Doc had long ago escorted Annie back to the Dodge House and Newly left not too long after with Matt to start their night rounds. It was almost closing time. Sam started to stack the chairs and Kitty worked on her bookkeeping at the end of the bar. "Sam, you can close up now that those three cowboys have gone."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." Sam walked to the doors and pulled them shut and locked them. "Miss Kitty?" Sam's velvety baritone voice questioned.

"What is it Sam?" Kitty looked up from her books.

Sam walk toward her and stopped beside her. "Is everything okay with Festus? I mean, he just doesn't seem like his ususal self."

Kitty smiled and patted Sam's hand. "I think Festus is a little jealous of Annie."

Sam's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

Kitty looked deep into her barkeep's eyes. "Doc is spending more time with Annis than going fishing and things with Festus." Kitty wasn't going to tell Sam anymore about what Festus said as she still found nothing to substantiate what Festus felt toward Annie. "You finish up and go home." She smiled warmly and retuned her attention to the books.

"Thank's Miss Kitty. Oh..." Sam started to walk away and then stopped himself.

Kitty looked up from her books again "Oh?"

Sam turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitty. I have heard that Annie Smith just lost her husband not too long ago. Is it a good thing that she's getting to know Doc this quickly?"

Kitty's eyebrows rose. It was a rather awkward question coming from Sam, but Kitty knew Sam was always sensitive and caring about the people around him. "I don't know. I suppose everyone handles that sort of thing differently. Death I mean. She's a strong lady, I'll give her that." Kitty surmised.

That seemed to answer Sam's question as he nodded and went back to stacking the chairs and sweeping the floor before he said goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc thanked Ma Smalley for preparing his picnic basket and tipped his hat as he left the boarding house to cross the street to the Long Branch. It was just past 11 in the morning on another warm summer day and Sam was just opening the doors for the day's business. "Good mornin' Doc."

Doc stepped up onto the board walk, "It is indeed a good morning! Kitty in?"

Sam nodded and watch the doctor entre the saloon. He was almost springing with every step he took. Sam shook his head in wonder.

Kitty was busy stacking glasses behind the bar and setting out a few bottles of whiskey. "Mornin' Doc." She didn't need to turn to see who entered the saloon. She saw him in the mirror. "I see you have your picnic basket ready." Kitty said as she turned around.

"Yup. I just one more thing." Doc's eyes were twinkling as a sly grin curled under his moustache.

Kitty played along. "And just what that might be?" She asked almost flirtatiously as she rested her chin in her right hand while leaning on the bar top.

"Two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Something that would be nice with Ma Smalley's fried chicken." Doc was a little bashful about his request.

Kitty could only smile at her friend. As she went to get the glasses and wine she asked, "Where are you taking Annie for the picnic?"

Doc chuckled. "I thought I would show her the little creek just north of here. Should be pretty this time of year with the green leaves and wild flowers..."

"Sounds nice." Kitty placed the items in front of Doc who then gently added them to his basket.

"Say..." Doc looked up at Kitty. "Have you seen Festus around lately?"

Kitty nodded yes but said nothing.

"Is he alright?" I haven't seen him in days!" The doctor questioned.

Kitty smiled slightly. "Yeah. He's okay."

"Where is he? Usually he's all over the place making a menace of himself." Doc uttered.

Kitty patted Doc on the hand. "Doc. I can't put it any other way."

"Put what, what way!" Doc was slowly getting annoyed at Kitty's caginess.

Kitty sighed. "Festus is jealous of you and Annie." And that's all that Kitty would tell Doc, knowing full well the real reason Festus was acting strangely.

"That's ridiculous!" Doc retorted.

Kitty slowly shook her head no. "It's true."

"How could he be jealous of Annie? She hasn't done anything to him." Doc countered and wiped his moustache in exasperation.

"In his eye she has. She's taken his best friend away from him..." Kitty's eyes were soft as she spoke quietly and understandingly.

Doc stood looking at Kitty. He was speechless. A lump began to grow develop in his throat. "I guess I have spent a lot of time with her." Doc looked at the picnic basket. "She's very special to me, Kitty." His eyes met hers and she nodded. She knew that he was speaking from his heart. "I'll take Festus fishing tomorrow." He smiled gently while picking up the basket to leave.

Kitty watch her friend head to the door of the saloon where he stopped and turned around. "Thank you for telling me." He winked and left. Kitty sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Festus held the horse's hoof between his knees as he scrapped the stones out from under the shoe. His part time job as a farrier gave him something else to do when there was no "marshalling to be done" or so he claimed. The other plus side was the location of the livery which allowed him to keep an eye on the jail house in case Matt needed his help.

Doc strolled into the stable to get his rig that Hank set up for him. He set the picnic basket on the floor and watched Festus for a moment. The silence was deafening. "Aren't you going to say hello!" Doc said abruptly.

Festus stopped what he was doing and let the horse put his hoof down. He turned to Doc. "I hardly recognized who you was..." Festus gabbed the verbal barb hard at Doc.

"What's that supposed to me?" Doc questioned. He knew the answer but he wanted to heard it from Festus.

"Wall, it means I hardly ever see ya no more. You and that Mrs Smith are thicker than thieves at a Sunday social for pocket pickers!" Festus waved his hands in frustration.

"Mrs Smith? Her name is Annie..." Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked att Festus trying to figure out where the formality came from.

"I only call my friends by their first name..." Festus couldn't look at Doc.

Doc had heard Festus say that a few times before, but now he was wondering what was bothering him with Annie. After a moment of thought and reflection of what Kitty had told him, Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and shook his head. "Festus. Are you jealous of Annie?"

Festus' eyebrows rose up in a sheepish manner. "Guess a tad bit I am..." He still couldn't look Doc in the eyes and fussed with the pick in his hands.

Doc stepped closer to his friend. "Festus. Annie is very special to me. I can't remember when I have felt this happy. Its been a long time..."

Festus looked up to Doc. "I know she is Doc. I've got eyeballs." His tone was flat.

"Festus, let's say we go fishing tomorrow. Just you and me..." Doc smiled hoping to ease his friend's angst.

Festus' weathered face lit up. "You mean that Doc!"

"You betcha I do!" Doc patted Festus on the shoulder. "I'll be back later today. We can talk about it over a beer. I'll even buy!"

Festus shook his head in approval. "See ya directly, Doc." Festus watch Doc climb into his buggy. "And Doc? Take care of yerself..."

Doc smiled and again thought Festus' words were slightly odd. "Sure Festus..." he said as he slapped the reigns on the horse's bump to get the buggy moving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc brought the buggy to a halt in front of the Dodge House just as Annie stepped out onto the board walk. He stepped down and greeted Annie with a big smile. "You look lovely today!"

Annie batted her eyes at the doctor. "Why thank you." She said as he helped her up into the buggy. "This picnic is going to be wonderful! And, I might add, I think I really need it right now...I mean after everything and all..." She looked Doc in the eyes.

"I figured you could use a get away. I know just the place." His silver moustache curled upward with a warm smile. He gently motioned to the horse to move and the two were on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Chicago, Gilbert Clarke read the report that his lawyer, William Drake had made "She remarried!"

"Looks like it. And, if you read on," Drake stood and lit his cigar, "He died several weeks after he signed his life savings over to her."

Clarke dropped the paper on the desk. "Cut to the chase. How did he die?"

"A fall down a staircase." Drake turned. "It think she murdered both of them."

Now Gilbert Clarke was standing. "Where is she now?"

Drake shrugged. "I haven't gotten that far. After she buried your brother, she moved to Wichita, where she married Herman Smith. Same scenario. Once they were married he signed everything over to her, just like your brother Richard. And then, weeks later, he was dead. She got everything."

"Well we have to find her! Clearly she's a murderer! Clarke exploded.

"I have a meeting with the sheriff this afternoon. We'll find her..." Drake puffed on his cigar with confidence. "We must handle this carefully. She might spook. She claimed to have moved west and there's a lot of towns out there."


	11. Chapter 11

Doc pulled the buggy up next to the creek. The area was just as he told Kitty it would be. Meadow birds sang and the quiet babble of the water over the rocks with the sun sparkling off it made a prefect picture.

"Its beautiful, Doc!" Annie gently squeezed his hand as she gazed around.

Doc smiled as he got out of the buggy and reached up for Annie's hand. "Here. You'll love to sit by the water." As Annie took Doc's hand and stepped down, Doc picked up the picnic basket and the two made their way to the side of the creek under the shade of a large maple tree. The summer breeze was warm and filled with the fragrance of clover and sweet grass.

Doc placed the basket on a flat rock near the tree. He busied himself by opening the top and pulling out the red and white gingham cloth and spreading it on the ground. He watch Annie for a moment who was looking into the creek. Doc twitched his head and with a wink continued to get the luncheon ready for their enjoyment. Once he was satisfied he called for Annie. "Care to join me?"

Annie turn to him. She was lost in thought for a second but regained her composure as she joined the doctor for the picnic lunch. "This looks lovely." She said as she scanned the food. Fried chicken, cheeses, bread and wine.

Doc handed her a plate. "Here you go. Help yourself; there's plenty! Ma Smalley is a great cook."

Annie placed a few pieces of chicken on her plate and then looked at Doc. Her face held a question.

"What is it?" Doc saw it clearly.

"Doc. What _is_ you real name?" She nibbled at a chicken leg. "I mean, if we we're meant to be closer friends, I guess I should be saying your name..."

Doc chuckled. "Well, I don't use it often."

"Why?" Annie pressed.

Doc sighed. There was no way he was going to throw off this question and then ask the one he wanted to ask. "It's Galen. I think my parents had great expectations for me as a doctor." He swiped his moustache in slight embarrassment.

"I think it is a noble name. It's Greek for 'healer' isn't it? You should be proud of it. I like it. I like it a lot better than "Doc"." She smiled with that same under toned smile that Doc didn't pick up on; the same one Festus had time and time again.

Doc nodded and finished the slice of bread and looked up to Annie. "You have something else on your mind, Galen. What is it?" Obviously she could read him better than he could read her.

Doc swallowed hard and composed himself. He looked Annie deep in the eyes before he spoke the words from his heart. "Annie. I know I have only known you for a few weeks, but I have to say these few weeks have made me the happiest man alive. I feel reinvigorated. It may sound funny to you but..."

Annie leaned forward. "But?"

Doc drew a deep breath before he continued. "I know I'm older than you...and I know you just lost your husband..."

Annie drew even closer to Doc. "What? What is it that you want to say?" Her eyes met his.

She could heard him swallow. "Would you marry me?" Doc said softly.

Annie leaned back slightly and giggled.

Doc sat back. He didn't know if he just made the biggest fool out of himself or Annie was happy. His eyebrows rose in confusion and he looked down at his plate. His stomach turned.

Annie reached over and placed her hand under Doc's chin and had him look up at her. "I can't think of a nicer thing to say 'yes' to. Annie Adams...nice sounding isn't it?" She smiled.

Doc smiled even more. He slowly drew her into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips


	12. Chapter 12

Doc and Annie packed up the picnic items and slowly walked back to the buggy hand in hand. "That was a wonderful afternoon, Galen. Thank you." She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He stopped and looked at her. "You are truly beautiful." He smiled which caused a warmth that embraced him like none other.

Annie smiled and thanked Doc. "You are hansom too. Especially when you smile." Annie noted with a wink.

Doc chuckled. "I wouldn't know. I don't look at myself that often." He said shyly.

They reached the buggy and Doc placed the basket on the floor. "I guess we should set a date for the wedding so we can tell everyone." He spoke proudly.

Annie looked deep into his light blue eyes. "Well we're old enough to do things our way. I've been married before...why not this coming Saturday?"

Doc thought for a moment. He too had been married many years before he moved to Dodge. A series of events ended it sadly. He nodded. "Why not?" He helped Annie up into the buggy and then climbed in himself. "Let's got back to town and share our good news!" He flicked the reigns.

It was late in the afternoon when Doc pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the livery stable. Festus noted its arrival from the doorway of the jail house. "Ole Doc and that Mrs Smith just got back from their picnic, Matthew." He said not looking for a reply.

Matt looked up from his paperwork. "She really has you rattled, doesn't she?" Matt was beginning to note his deputy's dislike for Doc's lady friend.

Festus turned and walked toward Matt's desk. "I tell you Matthew, there is something rotten about that Annie Smith that would make the stink on a skunk smell like a bunch of fancy flowers." He shook his head trying to pin point his feelings.

Matt didn't know what to say at first. He stood and thought for a moment. "Ya know, Festus, Doc is old enough to know what he's doing. If he has finally found someone to be with, sparkin' or not, I give him credit."

Festus looked down at his boots. "I know what yer sayin' Matthew. But us Haggens have these feels about these things. And right now I don't feel good about Doc and her at all..."

Matt patted Festus on the shoulder. "I guess time will tell." Matt put his hat on and opened the door. "How 'bout I buy you a beer to get your mind off Doc's affairs?"

Festus looked up at his tall boss. "Sure Matthew. Sure." Deep down he knew not one beer would erase the feelings he held deep down in his soul.

By now, Doc and Annie had taken a seat at a table at the Long Branch. Kitty couldn't help but notice the glow that her old friend beamed. She nudged Newly on the elbow who looked over to the table. She walked over and stood next to Doc. "What can I get you two to drink?"

Doc scratched his ear and looked at Kitty. "I saw Matt and Festus coming up the street. I'll wait until they get here."

Kitty nodded and walked back to Newly and Sam. They almost drew into a huddle. "What did he say, Miss Kitty?" Newly asked.

"Nothing. He's waiting to order when Matt and Festus arrive in a few minutes." Kitty glanced over and watched the couple. Doc held her hand and stroked it gently while talking to her. "I can't ever say that I have seen him so happy!" Kitty smiled weakly and still remembering what Festus had told her.

Newly's face was lit up like a Christmas tree. "It sure would be nice to go to a wedding for a change!"

Kitty slapped him lightly on the forearm. "Oh hush, and don't jump to conclusions!" She laughed.

Matt and Festus finally arrived and Doc stood up to wave them over to their table. Matt's eyebrows rose slowly in surprise and Festus avoided all eye contact what-so-ever.

"Kitty? You asked me what we would like to drink. Please open a bottle...or two...of champaign. I have asked Annie to marry me and...well, she said yes!" Matt was the first to shake Doc's hand and hug Annie. Kitty, Newly and Sam stood behind and took their turns at expressing their congratulations. In all the excitement, Festus slipped out the doors with his stomach churning.


	13. Chapter 13

William Drake stood before Sharif Harden who was reading the report that Gilbert Clarke had requested. Harden stood up from his chair and looked at the lawyer. "Why is this just coming to light now?"

"My client is the brother of the late Richard Clarke. He claimed that he was deliberately left out of the Clarke business estate. Further more, when he read the doctor's report on how his brother died, he pointed out that his brother only wore half boots _without_ laces." Drake moved closer to the sharif. "I looked into the death of Herman Smith - same result. His death was a fall down stairs."

Harden walked out from behind his desk. "She must be pretty convincing to have someone marry her and have them change all their savings over to her incase of death. Quite the con-artist indeed."

"Yes, indeed. My fear is that she wont stop at two. She'll keep going until she is stopped." Drake sat on the corner of the large oak desk.

Harden slowly turned to the young lawyer. "Do we even know where she is?"

Drake shook his head no. "The last word we have is that she told people at the funeral for her husband Herman, that she was planning on going west. Maybe to San Francisco."

Harden rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure are a lot of places between here and there. I'll get posters made up with a reward and send them to larger cities and towns. Some places that look like she might find a rich suitor."

"Good plan. Here, you might want this too." William handed the sharif a photograph of Annie that was taken with her and the late Richard Clarke for their wedding.

"That will help. I don't think I have ever had to described a con-woman murderer before..." Harden looked at the photograph and shook his head. "Really makes ya wonder why some people are the way they are..." Harden headed to the door. "The posters should reach most places by midday Wednesday or Thursday." He left for the print shop down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus rubbed his eyes to waken up. It was a grand Thursday morning. After a quick wash of his face he pulled on his boots, vest and plopped his hat on his head to face the day. He walked out of the livery and across the street to the jail house. Matt was sipping on a coffee and reading the newspaper as Festus opened the door. He had picked up a package on the doorstep.

"Morning Matthew." He stepped in and closed the door.

Matt looked up to the deputy as he poured himself a coffee. "Where did you go last night?"

Festus shrugged. "No wheres in particular..."

Matt remained silent for a moment. He could see that Festus was trying to look busy. "She really does bother you doesn't she!" Matt asked his partner.

"Matthew." Festus turned to face him. "Thar is somethin' about her that jist ain't right. I tried to explain it to Miss Kitty and...wall she sorta understood..."

Matt sighed. "Well you better be sharp on Saturday. Doc wants you to be his best man."

Festus sank in the chair next to him. "Best man my foot. If I were his best man, I would let him know what I thought of that Annie Smith..." As Festus spoke he poked through the stack wanted posters that Matt hadn't looked at yet. One crook looked just like the others...except the one near the bottom of the heap. "Matthew..."

Matt looked up again from the paper. "What ?"

"Matthew. We got a heep of trouble on our hands." Festus slowly pulled the poster out on Annie Smith. "Isn't this Doc's Annie Smith?" he held it up for matt to look at and he could hear the marshal swallow his coffee in a loud gulp.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt studied the poster. "Sure looks like her."

Festus hung over his shoulder. "What's it say? Why is there a poster out on her?" His eyes shifted to Matt's. Matt re-read the details and swallowed. "Says she's wanted for two murders."

Festus shook his head in disgrace. "Ifin that's true, the news will crush ole Doc..."

Matt drew in a deep breath. "It's best we don't mention it to him right now. I want to check on the facts. I'll put the poster in my desk drawer in case he stops by. You know how he likes to look at the wanted posters just by chance that one of them may end up in his office." Matt slid the poster in face down. "I',m going over to the telegraph office and wire this Sharif Harden to get more information." Matt said as he started to leave. "And Festus, don't say a word to anyone about this. Just not yet, anyway."

Festus nodded. "Not a word Matthew. I hope that, that sherif is wrong, just for ole Doc's sake."

Matt nodded. "Speaking of Doc, he's coming this way with a fishing pole."

Festus all of a sudden felt very uncomfortable. He hooked his thumbs into his vest and looked down at the floor. "We're suppose ta be goin' fishin'."

Matt looked at Festus. "If you don't go, he might think something is up. We don't need to worry him...yet."

Festus looked up at Matt. "This might just be the hardest thing that you've ever asked me to do, since I put on this here badge."

Matt smiled. "I know you're the man for it. Good luck." He left Festus standing in the jail house and passed Doc on the board walk. "Doc."

"Matt. Festus around?" Doc questioned.

"You'll find him in the jail house. He's waiting for you to go fishing." Matt thought to himself what Festus had to do over the next couple of hours was going to be like a living hell. He continued up the street to the telegraph office.

Festus busied himself with the coffee pot. He greeted Doc as he stepped through the doorway. "Mornin' Doc!" He could barely get the words out and make them sound okay.

"Festus. Say, were in thunder did you go last night?" Doc concerned him.

Festus continued to fuss with the coffee pot. "Oh, I jist fergot I had somethin' other tha do, that's all..."

Doc wiped his moustache. "Well, you could have at least said good night for Heaven's Sake! I wanted to asked you to be my best man on Saturday. How about it?" Doc's eyes were filled with happiness.

"Wall, I guess that could be okay. But should Matthew be yer best man since you've know him a heap longer than me?"

Doc chuckled. "We flipped a coin. You lost."

Festus' mouth dropped open. "You ole scudder! Just fer that I am gonna catch me that big ole catfish that you have been trying to git now fer three years!" He said with his right eye all scrunched up.

Doc's only response was a disgruntled huff and another swipe to his moustache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt entered the telegraph office. Barney looked up at the marshal from under his visor. "Good day marshal. Somethin' I can do for you?"

Matt looked deeply into the telegraph operator's eyes. "I have to send a very important telegram to Sharif Harden in Chicago. I also need you to keep it and the reply confidential and to my attention only."

"But what if you aren't here when the reply comes back? Don't want me to give it to Doc so he can read it to Festus?"

Matt adjusted his stance. "I'll be here." He voice was flat.

"Sure marshal." Barney handed Matt a pencil and paper. "I'll send it directly."

"Good. If the reply comes back later to night, I want you to wake me if you have too." Matt continued to write.

"Sure must be some important news you're expecting." Barney said as he busied himself with some filing.

"That is an understatement..." Matt said to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Thursday and most of Friday slipped by and Matt still hadn't heard a word from Sharif Harden. Curiosity got the best of him as he walked over to the telegraph office. Barney was busy with Harry Bodkin who was sending out several telegraphs. Matt waited patiently.

After a few minutes Bodkin turned to leave and greeted Matt on his way passed him to the door. Matt smiled and then quickly stepped over to see Barney. "Any thing yet?"

Barney shook his head no, "Not a one marshal. Want to send another one?"

"Yes. Just repeat the message from Wednesday and date it for today."

"Sure thing marshal." Barney retrieved the file with the previous message and started tapping the key. Matt thanked him and left.

As he walked back to the jail house he heard Doc call his name. He was the last one that Matt wanted to talk to at that moment. "Oh, hi Doc." Matt stopped and turned to his friend.

Doc sauntered over Matt. "Just wondered if you, Festus and Newly will join me for a few drinks tonight at the Long Branch. Last night as a free man!" He laughed slightly at his own joke.

"Er, yeah. Sure." Matt sputtered. He wished he had concrete evidence on Annie so he could take Doc aside and sit him down to tell him the news. Deep down he knew he was going to have to say something some time but he was hoping that the poster and the sharif had made a mistake or at the very least it wasn't the Annie that Doc was going to marry tomorrow.

"Well, don't sound too excited..." Doc commented on Matt's lack of enthusiasm.

"Sorry Doc. I just have something on my mind at the moment." Matt said sheepishly. "We'll join you for sure. What about Annie?"

"Oh, Kitty said that she would take her to supper and then have a few drinks in her hotel room with her. I think that Annie bought a dress today, so Kitty is going to help her fit it, or some such thing." Doc played with the top of his right ear while wearing a funny little smile on his face.

"Sam mentioned that he's helping you with a tuxedo later tonight too, right?" Matt smiled back at his doctor friend.

"You don't miss anything do you?" Doc laughed. He winked at Matt and smile. "I'll see you three tonight then."

"Sure thing Doc." Matt watched Doc Adams walk away. He'd never in all his years as marshal and a friend of the old physician, seen the man happier. Matt sighed and looked back at the telegraph office. It was going to be another long night.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a bright Saturday morning in Chicago when Sherif Harden entered the jail house. "Morning Jerry." he said as he hung up his hat on the top of the coat rack. "Anything exciting happen in town while I was away?"

"Nope." Was Jerry's only reply as he polished his gun. "You've got some telegraphs there. I didn't open them cause they were addressed to you directly."

"Fair enough." Harden said as he sat down at this desk and thumbed through the small stack of letters and telegraphs. He noted the one from Matt and then he saw the second one. He quickly opened both - each baring the same message but two days apart. "Need detailed information on Annie Smith regarding murder charges. Stop. She is in Dodge. Stop. She will be marrying town doctor this Saturday. Stop."

Harden dropped the page on his desk. "Good Lord! Annie Smith is going to marry again!" He raced out of the jail house over to the telegraph office. "George, I need you to send this message right now!" He said as he scribbled a note to Matt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam brushed Doc's shoulders. "Tuxedo looks good Doc." Sam's velvet baritone voice caught the moment just right.

Doc looked down at the himself and examined the black tailed coat. He was pleased with himself. "Thank you for taking up the sleeves, Sam."

"Any time Doc. Just glad to put some of that soldiering back into good use!" They both smiled.

"Well, I guess it's almost time, huh?" Doc said as he opened the door of his office to face the world.

"I'll bring Annie over to the church for you Doc. I think Miss Kitty is waiting at the Long Branch for you." Sam said as he stepped past the doctor on his way over to the Dodge House. "See you in about 20 minutes, Doc."

"You betcha!" Doc said as he pulled the door closed behind himself and walked down the stairs.

Sure enough, Kitty waited for her friend out side the Long Branch. "Well, well, well! Don't you look handsome!" She said as she gave Doc a loving peck on the check. "If I didn't have a certain cowboy in my life, I think I would scoop you upright now!" Kitty winked.

"Oh stop!" Doc looked down at his tuxedo again and then back up to Kitty. "Tell you the truth, I didn't think I would see me in one of these unless I was stretched out in a pine box!" He chuckled.

Kitty playfully swatted him. "Have I told you how incorrigible you are?"

"Just about daily." Doc winked. "Let me walk you over to the church." Kitty gladly accepted and hooked her arm over Doc's. "Speaking of _that_ cowboy...what in thunder is up with Matt ans Festus these days?"

Kitty looked at Doc and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

They continued to walk up the street. "Every time I see one of them they either try to ignore me or have some lame excuse for one thing or another. Wait..." He stopped in his tracks. "They aren't planning anything for after the wedding are they?" He said wagging his index finger at Kitty.

"Honest, Doc. I really don't know." Kitty's eyes held the truth. "Quite frankly, I haven't even seen them all morning." She continued.

Doc wiped his moustache. Now he was getting nervous.


	17. Chapter 17

A small crowed of Doc's friends waited at the little white clapboard church. The two arched wooden doors were open and waiting for them to join the rather squeaky organ music that flowed from within. Of course everyone wanted to congratulate Doc as he approached. "Certainly seems like you are the man of the hour." Kitty spoke into his ear jokingly.

"And who's being incorrigible now?" His light blue eyes meet her green eyes. She smiled and kissed him again on the cheek. "I'm releasing you to the masses." She said as she unhooked arms.

As Doc slowly made is way to the open doors he shook hands and was greeted by his friends. Ma Smalley rushed toward him and wrapped her arms around him. "Congratulations Doc!" She laughed. Doc on the other hand fought for an ounce of breath she held him so tightly. "Thanks..." he coughed.

The minister stepped out onto the steps. "Can we all come inside to start the ceremony?" He ushered with his out reached hands.

Kitty stayed slightly behind looking for Matt and Festus. Neither were in sight so she entered the church and took a seat near the front right behind where Doc stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus fussed with an unruly strand of hair. Matt watched him. "We can't put this off forever. Lets go."

Festus sighed. "Matthew I sure hand hoped we heard something from that sharif." He did one last check in the mirror. "Do ya think I got the sides even enough?" He was referring to his somewhat patchy beard.

Matt did a cursory look. "I'm sure even Doc will notice you took the time. Come on..." Matt opened the door and Barney just about fell into his arms.

"Marshal, this just can over the wire!" He huffed and trusted the paper at Matt.

Matt opened the paper and Festus took Barney by the shoulders and set him down at the table. He then looked up his boss. "Matthew?"

"Festus. We have to stop the wedding. Annie Smith _is_ wanted for two murders." Matt headed out the door with Festus right behind.

"Matthew...let me tell Doc..." Festus' voice held both their concern for their friend.

Matt stopped. "Why?" He looked Festus in the eyes.

"I'm supposed to be his bestus man..."

Matt nodded. "Don't say why...just say she's is under arrest."

"I'll do it Matthew. I feel powerfully sorry fer ole Doc." His head hung down.

"You'd be more sorry if they did marry and she killed him..."

"I don't get ya..." Festus looked up in question.

"Annie has killed both of her last two husbands. Doc is likely to be her third. Now come on!" Matt ran to the church with Festus right behind him. Once they reached it matt indicated to Festus to go through the front doors - Matt would take the back way in.


	18. Chapter 18

"Please be seated." The minister's voice was clear and the small group of Dodge folks sat.

The minister cleared his throat and looked out on the 40 or so folks. "We are gathered here this morning to witness the union of two people - Galen Adams and Annie Smith. As we enter this sacred ceremony, I ask of you, if anyone knows any reason why this marriage should not take place, state your case or forever hold your peace..."

It was then that Festus entered the church. His shadow caused everyone to look back to him. He stood awkwardly framed by the church doors. "Doc. You can't marry Annie..."

Doc's eyes narrowed and filled with anger. "What in thunder are you talking about!" His voice filled the church.

"Doc. Annie is under arrest..." Festus walked slowly up the aisle.

Doc looked around as if this was the ultimate joke on him. No one was laughing.

"Mrs Smith. You have to come with me now..." Festus approached the woman that clutched Doc's hand.

"He's right Doc..." Matt said from behind the minister.

Annie snapped her hand out of Doc's and dropped her bouquet at his feet as she backed away from him. All of a sudden she looked like a wild animal that had been cornered. Her eyes darted around looking for a route of escape. Doc just stood with his eyes wide open and a look of disbelief on his face.

Kitty was just about the same. Her eyebrows, however, knotted at Matt and Festus for the disruption and ill timing.

Annie was still plotting her escape and made a run for it. That was until Festus sidestepped into her path and she ran right into him. "Now slow down there, "missy"..." Festus looked into her eyes that had almost turned black with hate. "I figured you was up to no good." he said to her just loud enough for her alone to hear. "You can always track a skunk by its smell..." he sneered at her.

Doc on the other hand, stood speechless at the alter. Kitty joined him as the small crowd dissipated after Matt and Festus escorted Annie Smith from the church to the jail house.

"Why..." Doc wasn't really looking for answers. "This was to be the happiest day of my life..."

"Oh, Doc. You poor thing." Kitty took his face in her hands. All of a sudden he looked old again. "I don't know what to say..." She spoke softly.

His eyes filled with unshed tears. He swallowed hard. "Neither do I..."


	19. Chapter 19

Doc sank down and sat on the top step at the alter. Kitty slowly joined him. They sat in total silence for what seemed like forever. Kitty rubbed her hand across Doc's back to help ease the pain. Slowly he opened his left hand to reveal the gold band that he had bought for Annie. He had clutched it so hard that an impression was left on his palm. Without a word he slowly sat the ring down next to the bouquet that Annie dropped. Doc then stood up and left. Kitty remained all she could do it watch her old friend leave the church alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus closed the heavy wooden door that divided the jail cells from the office area. He said nothing. The lawmen exchanged forlorn looks. They both knew that Doc was going to extremely mad at them. "We'll give him some time before we talk to him." Matt suggested.

"When he finds out, I think he's gonna feel a whole lot worse. She made a fool out of him in front of the whole town..." Festus mustered a statement in Doc's defence. Matt could only agree with it.

It was then that Kitty arrived at the jail house. "Just what kind of a thing was that to do to Doc. You tore his heart out!" She was furious.

Matt and Festus stood quietly and exchanged glances. Matt walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Without a word, he pulled the wanted poster out and placed it face up on his desk. For added measure, he pulled the telegraph out of his pocket and opened it and placed it next to the poster.

Kitty looked at Matt and then over to Festus before she moved to the desk. Festus slowly nodded at her. As she got closer to the poster her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked up to Matt. "Oh, poor Doc...when are you going to tell him?"

Matt drew a deep breath and glanced at Festus who stood next to the table that he and Doc played checkers at. He returned his look to Kitty who was now reading the telegraph. "I'll talk to him once he's had some time to cool down. I imagine he doesn't want to see either of us at the moment."

Festus hooked his left thumb into the upper pocket of his vest. He played with the checkers on the table with his right hand. "That's if he will ever talk to us again." Festus felt that for sure he single handedly ruined his and Matt's friendship by stopping the wedding.

Kitty walked over to Festus. "You know full well that once Doc hears the facts, he'll come around. He has every other time..."

"There's always a first, Miss Kitty." Festus' hazel eyes looked up at her.

Kitty turned to Matt. "I'll talk to him if you want."

Matt shook his head no. "It has to come from us, I'm afraid Kitty. But thanks. If you are talking to him though, tell him that we're really sorry and that we do need to talk with him."

"Sure thing, Matt." Kitty approached the door and Festus opened it for her and watched her leave. He shook his head in self disgust. "Sure is an awful mess..."


	20. Chapter 20

Two days had gone by and Doc was hardly seen by anyone. He was keeping to himself and hoping that everyone who witnessed the incident would forget it before too long. His emotions were mixed - he was angry at Matt and Festus for ruining his wedding, yet he knew there was likely a good reason. Mostly he was afraid to know the truth about what that reason was. He sighed and walked to his door. He pulled on his regular coat and plopped the black felt hat onto his head. He opened his door and headed down the stairs toward the jail house. He felt uneasy about meeting with Matt and Festus..

Matt opened the door to the jail house, having just come back from the telegraph office. He didn't see Doc walking toward the jail house.

Matt received two telegraphs: one stating that Annie Smith had been successfully transported to Chicago to face her murder charges and the other was a signed confession from Annie that she had killed her two husbands and Doc would have been number three. Matt studied the second one long and hard.

"Well, Matthew. Did you get the telegraph you was waiting fer?" Festus asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Yup. I still know Doc's gonna take it hard." Matt sat at this desk. "When do you want to go and see him?"

Festus placed his coffee cup down and sat with his back to the door at the little table. "Anytime I reckon...sure would be nice to get ole Doc back to his self...ornery or not."

Just as Festus uttered the word ornery, Doc opened the door. "I suspect you are talking about me..." His voice was cold.

Festus turned in his chair and looked at Matt who was now standing. "We were just going to pay you a visit." Matt's voice was calm.

"I figured as much." Doc ran his fingers over the top of his ear and stuffed his other hand into his pocket. His light blue eyes drifted from Matt to Festus and back again. He had a lump in his throat and he wanted to sware at the two men standing before him for what they had done to him, but he couldn't. Instead he worked his way into the room and sat quietly on the chair in front of Matt's desk.

Matt sat in his own chair. "We're powerfully sorry for what happened the other day, but I have to tell you it was for your own good..."

Doc's eyes looked up at Matt. "My _own_ good! What kind of a sick joke is that?" He barked.

Festus stood and walked over and placed himself on the opposite corner of the desk. "What Matthew is sayin' is true Doc. We didn't want to hurt you, not in the least, but this was the onliest way ta do it..."

"To do what?" Doc was short with both the lawmen.

"Stop Annie Smith." Matt said flatly.

Doc stared at him like he had crawdads crawling out of his ears. "Stop Annie from what?" Doc was clearly getting agitated at the two men for being so cagey.

Matt stood and turned the poster over in front of the doctor. "From murder."

Doc's eyes slowly shifted from Matt's to the large page on the desk. Festus could hear Doc swallow. "You was gonna be the next one, Doc..." Although Matt didn't want Doc to know that fact just yet, it seemed to hit home the message faster than what Matt was trying to say.

Doc slowly wiped his moustache. He was at a lost for words. His eyes began to fill with moisture and he fought it off as best as he could. "I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing. Annie loved me..."

Matt then handed the telegraph to Doc. "Sorry this is so hard on you. She didn't love you. She loved your money and your status here in Dodge. Just like she did with her first two husbands."

Doc pulled the metal case from his vest pocket and put on his eyeglasses. He then took the telegraph and read Annie's confession. His hand fell to his lap when he was finished and his head hung down. "She really took me for a fool, didn't she?"

Matt stepped out from behind his desk and stood next to Doc with his hand resting on the old man's shoulder. "We all fell for it..."

Festus then spoke up. "That ain't so Matthew. I figured she was rotten to the core the first time I laid my eyeballs on her!"

Doc looked up and narrowed his eyes at Festus. "Is that why you have been so fidgety?"

Festus tucked his thumbs into his vest with Haggen pride. "Yes, um. Ya see us Haggens can read people. We knows who we cling to and who we disregard."

Doc stood up. "Well, this is a fine how do you do...I've been publicly humiliated."

"No ya ain't Doc. Don't ya see. Matthew and I really saved your life." Festus had a way of stating things that sometimes got lost in all the other talk.

Doc looked down at the telegraph that he had clenched in his hand and then up to Festus and over to Matt. "He's right. I shouldn't be angry with you. You were doing your job..."

"It's okay if you want to be angry Doc." Festus muttered. "We did kinda ruin yer big day and all..."

Doc chuckled at first and then became serious. "That I will be angry about. Probably for a while. But I can't be angry about two lawmen and friends who took a risk of losing an old foolish friend in order to tell him the truth. Thank you..." Doc took both men by the arm and turn them to the door. "Let me buy you a drink. I sure could use one after all that."

Matt placed his big hand on Doc's shoulder. "No Doc. Let me buy the drinks." The three men left the jail house and on the way to the Long Branch, unbeknownst to Matt, Doc folded the telegraph and put it in his vest pocket as a reminder that friends will always be there regardless how rough the road is and through the thick and thin of things.

The end.


End file.
